Tmnt Red Eye Alley
by Yeliah Drahcoub
Summary: Based on the 2014 movie, while walking home from work April is attack by a group of men only to wake up in the hospital with a slight headache and Vern telling her how close she got to becoming the latest victim of the notorious Red eye Slasher. sucky summary I know just give it a chance! slight Durrara crossover but, none of the characters appear! OC is from drrr! dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Tmnt is the property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, and Nickelodeon films, Saika army belongs to Ryohgo Narita,**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other than OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Red light Alley**

 **ch 1**

 **-00-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Channel 6 News with on the scene with Debra Walters:  
Bentley I'm here at central park where a group of teens were attacked, by what the citizens have dubbed the Red light slasher after reports of similar attacks have-***_

 _Channel 12 crime watch!: if the purple Dragons and the foot clan weren't enough for the city a new threat has*_

 _Tox news: All I can see is those horrid red eyes! and the t-the v-voices! THE VOICES! WON'T STOP!*  
*Community theme song* _ Give me your hands~

a short girl no older then 16 frowned as she sat at the diner counter frowning listening to the fry-cook grumble and surf through the channels waiting for her coffee "quit it Charlie Y'know that old box only has like 12 channels on it! damn thing's ancient! order 17?"

the girl lifted her hand and the waitress put it down in front the girl then walked away leaving the black haired teen feel around for her cup confused and knocking the cup over causing the waitress to yelp when it landed on her foot "Are you fricken blind!?" she screeched there was a gasp as everyone in the diner froze as the short girl slowly looked up showing the waitress her clouded blue eyes.

"Yes, I am actually." all the color drained from the blond servers face as Charlie rushed over "Sorry about that Charon she's new, I'll get you a new one three cream two sugars, right?" he gave the waitress a stern look as she went to wipe the counter and floor.

"It's alright she didn't know...did Cathy quit?"  
"No she retired went back to Nevada to look after her mom."  
"her Father passed last year, didn't he? her mom must have been lonely"  
"Yeah I think that's why Cathy went home, speaking of which are you gonna be alright walking out there alone?"

Charlie gave the teen a concerned look as he handed Charon her coffee she gave him a small smile "Oh, don't worry I can take care of myself." she said walking out of the diner that didn't make the old man feel any better about letting wader out alone what with the gangs, foot clan and now that slasher going around.  
"Are ya sure? last week that O'Neil girl was attacked not even a block-" Charlie rubbed the back of his head as the black haired teen was already gone with a one last glance he went back to work.

Charon sighed for the umpteenth time that night taking a sip her coffee trying to keep her mind alert as she navigated around the city looking for a place to sleep and not get attacked, she shuddered as a cold gust of wind blew as the black haired teen zipped up the pink worn out hoodie and the old brown jacket over it all the way up and pulled the hood over her baseball cap.

but, paused when she thought she heard something fall on to the side walk, she put her coffee down and felt around before picking up...a turtle shell? no, it felt odd like plastic the were some buttons and a screen so a modified cell phone? maybe someone dropped it? but, Charon didn't hear or feel anyone walking around, feeling a nervous curiosity overcame Charon as she stuffed the phone in her pocket and decided to track the owner down.

The next night Charon carefully climbed down a fire escape as she had spent the night in a rooftop greenhouse and wandering the same street she found the phone hopping she might find the owner but as she crossed one particular alley she froze hearing two voices arguing one amused and one frustrated.

"Seriously? Leo, yer da last person I'd ever thought would lose their phone! Mikey I wouldn't question it! but, you? Heh!"

"Would you just shut up Raph and help me look? we're up there so it landed somewhere here..."

"From that height? It's probably in bit n' pieces...It's kind of Ironic I'm mean yer telling us to be careful, and there you go losing yer phone."

"Quiet,... did you hear that?."

the sound of screaming and gun fire in the distance "let's go." voices drifted away Charon's brow furrowed as she wandered in to the alley she heard the voices fade away and frowned how did they disappear so fast? she stepped forward and listened around nothing, cautiously she took another step before her foot hit air she flinched back and realized the manhole cover was open did they go down there? she wondered as her feet felt around for the ladder down before climbing into the sewers her sensitive ears picking up the sounds of the people above and something else.

Charon frowned it sounded like a.. TV? she kept walking keeping on high alert in case something snuck up on her then the smell of pizza invaded her nose as she cautiously made her way into a large room "H-hello?" she called out into the room "who are you?" an old man demanded from behind her causing her to jump back in shock and look behind her "speak child!"

Charon swallowed as she turned around to face who ever was talking before bowing her head "I'm sorry I found this weird phone and wanted to return it and I didn't know lived here-" the old man was silent as he listened to her before a an odd hand lifted her chin up "You're blind." he pointed out his voice laced with curiosity as he examined her face "um yes, sir." the old man hummed before pulling away.

"My name is Splinter, how did you find this place?"

"I followed the sounds from the TV and the scent from the pizza."

"What is your name?"

"I have a lot of names, now I go by Charon, just Charon."

Splinter stared at her curiously before patting her on the shoulder and leading her the couch it felt weird like old cardboard and smelled old pizza and her hand just landed on an old piece of something...Splinter came back noticing her discomfort "It would seems one of my sons left some of their cereal out when they snuck out." Sons? he has kids downs here? maybe they were the ones she heard arguing in the alley,

"Would one of them happen to be named Leo?" the rat paused and stared the girl baffled "Yes, how did you know?" Charon reached into her jacket and showed him the Turtle shell phone the old man stroked his beard, it was one of his sons phones "I heard him and another guy, uh Raph? arguing over Leo losing it." Splinter smirked this was all the proof he needed to confirm his suspicions about his sons sneaking out on to the surface "I see would you like to meet them?" the blind girl's brows shot up as Splinter thought up a suitable punishment for his sons.

"do me a favor dear."

"uh yes?"  
"be quiet for a moment it seems my sons have returned."

"So that's what that noise is."

Charon sat quietly in the shadows as the whispers of four teenage boys echoed off the lair walls; it almost funny if it weren't for the clanking of weapons and the size of the boys they must be about two feet taller than her, the short girl jumped as the nerdy voice spoke up "Guys we got a bogey, two bogeys?" the other three mumbled what he meant by that.

before Splinter yelled "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" the turtles turned around a terrified that they'd been caught not noticing the girl standing behind their father "You, disobeyed a direct order why have you been going above ground?!" the boys were silent as Splinter growled "to the hashi!" it wasn't until the boys groaned in dismay as they got up from the butt kicking Splinter gave them that's when they noticed their guest.

"Dad, who is this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Tmnt is the property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, and Nickelodeon films, Saika army belongs to Ryohgo Narita,**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other than OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Red eye Alley**

 **ch 2**

 **Note this is takes place maybe three days before the Turtles meet April so this scene just filler.**

6 hours later Charon sat on the pizza box couch listening to Splinter interrogate his sons who were holding up pretty well considering from the sound of things the old man had them balancing on traffic cones while holding a glass of water or an egg on a spoon or both.

Occasionally they would try to change the subject, like how a little girl like her found their lair only for their father to reprimand them by saying "Tell me where you were, first." that kept them quiet until Charon accidentally un-mute the TV ch 6 new started.

 **{...Police are still investigating the armored truck robbery early this evening where members of the Purple dragons high jacked a bank truck after firing into a bank parking lot and knocking out the guards, after a two hour search they found the truck with the PD tied up and the all $164, 000 in stolen currency recovered...**

 **in other news... a 40 year old woman was found on her front porch with lacerations on her neck and legs, detectives aren't releasing much details of the crime. but, the slasher is a confirmed a suspect if anyon...;}**

Charon bit the inside of her cheek as Splinter turned the TV down and glared at his sons who gave him sheepish looks before Mikey finally let out a dramatic sob."Et Tu TV?! why would you betray me!" he whined pointing a the screen; causing the office chair to get off balance it rolled out from under him the orange masked turtle yelped as he fell to the floor the rest of his brothers followed and groaned and sighed to finally be free their torture as their father gave them a scolding glare.

"You fools have you learned nothing?"

"Look Sensei we-"  
"Don't interrupt, what if someone had seen you? what if any of you had gotten hurt or killed?"

"We're sorry dad."

Leo and the rest bowed their heads in forgiveness as Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose "go rest we'll continue this later." with that the old man went to meditate but paused remembering Charon who was silently listening to the news over the red slasher, she frowned as Mikey hopped over to her sat right next to as the other boys stared at her with curiosity and suspicion,

"Why hello there sweetling~ the names Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey~" he purred Charon's brow twitched as his older brothers rolled their eyes at his "Suave" introduction as Raph walked up behind him smacking in the back of the head "Cram it shell for brains, she ain't looking at ya." the red masked turtle giving the girl a harsh glare she had her eye closed a tilting her head at the sound of his voice.

"She probably thinks we're bunch of ugly freaks." he sneered as Donnie got a good look at Charon who blinked when she felt his presence next to her "Uh, I think she's more into personality then looks Raph." Donnie joked his hot-headed brother and Mikey looked at him confused.

"She has cataract's in her eyes which cause 33% vision impairments in children and adult world wide though, I think she had a failed surgery when she was little, or she had Hypertensive retinopathy."

"Uh, in English please."

"The girl's blind Raph..."

"Oh, uh sorry kid I didn't mean , Mikey knock it off!"

Raph smacked Mikey upside the head for making faces and waving his hand in front of the girl who was listening around the room before speaking up "Out of curiosity which of you is Leo?" Leonardo blinked and lifted his hand before remembering she couldn't see and gently tapped her shoulder "I'm Leonardo." the black haired teen's blank eyes stared at him for a moment before reaching to her jacket handing him his phone.

"My ph- where did you find it?" he examined it for any cracks as Donnie took it from him to make sure it wasn't bugged or damaged "On the sidewalk the night before." she explained to whole thing to him and how she got to the lair.

the blue masked Turtle seemed somewhat concerned "why would you sleep on a roof? why were you out that late at all?"asked the blind girl was silent before the turtles got a good look at her worn out clothes and skinny frame.

Donnie shoved passed him and immediately entered Doctor mode "body weight 100 that's 20 pounds less then average not good, temp is 96. not good." he started asking if she's ever been to a doctor or had her shots causing he to shake her head or shrug, Donnie gave her a disapproving look "this is not very good miss...um." the turtles realized they never got her name.

"I'm Charon."

"Charon...last name?"

"Just Charon. no last name."

"Alright, where are you from?"

Charon frowned and sighed "I don't know ever since I was little I've been alone." Donnie went to his computer and started searching the missing persons data banks over the past 10 years nothing came up there wasn't even a girl matching Charon's description maybe she was a ward of the state? no then there'd be a record or birth certificate,

while he was doing this Leo was helping Charon around the lair trying to show her were everything was on the way to the kitchen where Mikey was trying to hog all the left over pizza Raph knocked him aside and grabbed a can of crush and a few slices,

and dropping them in front of the blind girl who just sat down with Leo both his older brother and younger brother gawked at the hot headed turtle told the girl the toppings then noticed the staring "What?" he barked causing Mikey to scurry out the living room while Leo gave him a cheeky grin "Never thought of you as the mother hen Type Raph." Raph just tsk'd grabbed a tooth pick and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Tmnt is the property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, and Nickelodeon films, Saika army belongs to Ryohgo Narita,**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other than OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Red eye Alley**

 **ch 3**

It's been 48 hours since Charon met the turtles yes, she been keeping track of how along her friends have been coddling her, Leo was treating her like she was made out of glass, Donnie was always forcing her to eat try to sleep at a regular hour (hypocrite!) Raph sort of avoided her after day one. but, They've had some small talks and Mikey well...he's just Mikey.

They being stuck underground all day was starting to drive her nuts, so before the Turtle got up this morning she asked Splinter if she could go topside and go for a walk, when he asked why Charon's clouded eye looked directly into his "there's someone I have to talk to, and something out there I have to check up on." she stated vaguely the old man was silent for a moment stroking his beard.  
"Very well Child, just be careful."

"I will. and thank you for you and your Sons hospitality, Splinter."

"You are welcome dear."

("Now to find who our little cutter is...")

With that in mind Charon left the lair not noticing Mikey was awake and the orange masked turtle stopped when he saw what looked like a cane extend out of her hand before, turning the corner he blinked a few times, before shaking his head and chalked it up to him being half asleep and playing too much assassin's creed before bed.

 **Later topside...**

Charon carefully navigated around the city before pulling out the used cell phone that her friend Dusty had given her and using the gps installed she found her intended destination Rhodes's repair shop, going around back and knocking on a trapdoor, a tall brown haired girl with gray eyes opened it "What the- Charon? why do you smell like you slept in a dumpster?" the black haired girl snorted "actually it was the sewer." she deadpanned causing the taller girl to grimace at her "Do you want to wash your clothes and use the shower?"

"I'd like that thanks Dusty." the tall girl nodded letting the short girl in then noticed the raven-ette seemed different her pale skin was less blotchy her eyes no longer had bags under them "did you gain some weight?" Dusty asked getting a closer look a Charon's belly who she ended up wrestling her to the floor the shorter girl blushed as the tall girl lifted her shirt up, that when Casey Freaking Jones walked in and gawked at the two girls.

"What the fu-Dustine!?"

"Yes, Casey?"

"Why are you sexually harassing Ronnie?"

"I-i'm not harassing anyone!? why would you think that?!"

Casey arched a brow from where he was standing it looked like his cousin was pinning and straddling a defenseless orphan blind girl to the floor and trying to take her clothes off, which Dusty soon caught onto his observation and immediately jumped off of Charon who frowned disapprovingly at the taller girl as she got up and went into the bathroom locking the door as she did.  
about half an hour later

Charon exited the shower a towel draped around her shoulders drying her hair sighing in content as she was all cleaned and relaxed and less hairy { She uses Saika to shave} she felt around the counter before finding the air vent and opening it "Hey Dusty? are my clothes done?" she asked only for Casey to answer "yeah she ain't here, she went to get you some new under stuff, don't worry I got you covered!"

Charon heard the bathroom slot open and felt around and found a long sleeve shirt which she pulled on and a sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off? "I am feeling wrong, or are these your old workout clothes?" she cocked a brow at the slot and pair of boxers and sweatpants came in "Yeah, they are. don't worry I washed, well Macie washed them but, their still clean." Charon hummed as she finished getting dressed and walked out still drying her hair,

Casey went back to whatever he was doing before she came out which was watching channel six news they were a special on the slasher with every word it felt like cold dagger was slowly twisting into Charon's heart she didn't even notice Casey was calling her name until he tugged on her shirt sleeve she recoiled a bit.

"Huh? I'm sorry what?"

"I said your phone was ringing."

"Did it say who it was?"

"It's was a text someone name Leo? Told him you were busy."

Charon blanched and gave Casey "Oh you did not" look which the hockey cop returned when her phone started ringing this time it was a call, "Oh, shit is he your boyfriend?! or something" the blind girl didn't know how to answer that! she only met the gu-turtle two days ago! "O-or something, accept call." she said as Casey returned to the TV he could hear this Leo guy and some other guys yelling through all at once before Leo yelled at them to back off.

"Are you alright?!" Leo asked in a frantic tone Charon resisted the urge to smile "Yes, Leo I'm fine, at a friends." she listened to him sigh like the weight had been lifted off his back "I why didn't tell me you leaving? there was another red eye attack five minutes ago!" Charon nearly dropped the phone before shakingly putting to her phone"Where?" she asked the blue masked turtle seemed to be taken aback by this "Why do you need to know?" instead of answering she hung up and turned to Casey "you going out?" the blind girl nodded before slipping on her hat and boots and walked out into the rainy after noon.

Charon wasn't sure how long she walked into an alley listening around she made sure no one was near by as her eyes opened to reveal not clouded blue but a glowing crimson red Charon eyes searched the small group of PD members three of them ran away while one of them ran right at her with crazed smile on his face only for Charon to trip him a gave him a small cut on his arm, his gasped feeling his original **"Mothers"** influence being over taken by his **"Grandmothers"** he held his arm as his red eyes met hers "Hello mother," he greeted in a trance like state "hello child, can we talk? I need some info." the thug slowly nodded.

"Good, someone was attack earlier today I'm guessing you were the one who did it?"

"I was ordered, by Penny my first mother to do it."

{Penny?...} "Who is Penny and why is she ordering you to attack people?"

"She wants him back to notice her, and attacks anyone who get's in the way or keeps him from her."

Before Charon could even ask who HIM was; the thug she was using was hit from behind by...someone with a "Did that bitch just hit me with a fucking toaster?" the guy muttered before getting hit again and passed out!  
the broken appliance fell to the ground as Charon's eyes closed and she was suddenly grabbed by the wrist dragged all the way to someone's apartment.

both Charon and her " _hero_ " sat on the floor catching their breaths, before the mystery woman put her hands on her should "Are you alright?! he didn't hurt or anything did he?" it took Charon a second to process who had just "Saved" her was none other then April O'Neil the journalist she saved last week.

"Yes, I'm fine just a little shaken up." she heard April sigh before hugging her the blind teen blinked a little put off by this "Why are you hugging me?" the older woman tensed up realizing what she was doing and pulled away"Sorry, feeling a-a lot of things right now." she stuttered the younger girl nodded still not getting what she meant by that and somehow got April to open up to her, about her encounter with the RES last week, the foot clan, how she lost her job, because no one believes her and her roommate just walked out on her this morning.

Charon took this all in {Yeesh and i thought being homeless was rough.} "I'm sorry that all had to happen to you." she said sincerely and April let out a dry laugh she gave Charon a once over and wincing ""I can't believe I'm telling you my problems," she said get up and gesturing outside.  
"when you have to sleep out there with a knife wielding maniac running around cutting people."

the former journalist running her hand through her hair then turning her attention to the black haired teen "I know we just met and all but do you want to spend the night?" she concerned the younger girl's safety Charon declined "Thanks for the offer but," She thought of a legit excuse "my friends dad kind of took me in and they want me back before dark." April nodded as the teen walked out but paused "Oh and Miss O'Neil? thanks for the save."  
back a Dusty's

Charon walked in through trapdoor both Casey and Dusty were waiting for her, for the latest info on their mystery slasher "All I got of the PD thug was that his saika **"Mother's"** real name is Penny, and is trying to get some guy to notice her?" she explained as Casey wrote it down on the RES board red lines connecting past victims and recent ones "You didn't get any thing else off him?" as the blind girl shook her head as finished putting her regular clothes back on, as she read through their findings in a braille notebook, Dusty made for her the most recent being published as they speak.  
"Nope, unfortunately someone thought I was being attacked and knocked him out before could he say anything else."

"Who'd be stupidly brave enough to go up against a Purple Dragon?"

"aside from You Jones? April O'Neil."

"Whoa! you met April? and didn't get her autograph for me?!"

Both Dusty and Charon glared at the hockey player/cop in training before turning to each other "So yeah her name is Penny?" the taller teen asked going back on topic "Her is wh-right right! Penny, I didn't get her last name and i doubt you'll find her on just that." Charon stated there gotta be like thousands of women and children named Penny or Penelope in this city alone,

"Then lets try sneaking to a Hospital and talking to one of Penny's victims." Dusty stated only for her older cousin to jump in "Or we could do something less illegal and just stake out, Mrs. Tatopolise's house." Casey said pointing at a photo of the 40 year old housewife who was attack the day before, Needless to say Charon liked Casey's plan better then Dusty's who pouted whined about them being no fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Tmnt is the property of Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, and Nickelodeon films, Saika army belongs to Ryohgo Narita,**

 **please support the official release.**

 **I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other than OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

 **Red eye Alley**

 **ch 4**

 _Later that evening..._

Charon returned to the lair finding it empty not a turtle to be heard to felt Splinter was there she could sense him "I'm back!" she said as Splinter hummed "So I see, tell me Child did you happen to meet up with any of my boys?" when she shook her head, and could feel anger and worry radiating off the old man's aura the blind girl frowned as a sinking feeling of some big is about to happen for the days to come. _{Oh boy.}_

an hour later the turtles were sneaking in; the black haired girl perked up when she heard Mikey talking about April, and how he called dibs and hoped that his Blind diamond won't get too jealous the other three groaned in annoyance.

"Not even for the cure of blindness and all the banana bread in the world, Mikey." Charon deadpanned the brother's all froze and slowly turned to see Charon calmly sitting and watch...duh Listening to Downton Abbey, they sighed seeing Splinter nowhere in sight, before the short girl lifted her hand up to stop them **"Turtleboyswhosnuckoutwhentheywerentsupposedtosayswhat?** " "What?!" they all said confused as Splint came up behind them calmly cleared his throat causing them to freeze "Hashi, now." he growled and he sons fearfully complied.

 **10 hours later**

Charon was shaken awake by Splinter handing some money to her "There's a pizza man outside above ground I need you to pick up the pie for me." the blind girl realized he was gonna use the one thing the boys can't resist! how clever maybe she should try that on Casey sometime, she mused before finding one of the drains openings following her senses she found the pizza guy who introduced himself a Kevin calmly handed her the pizza box.

"geeze you're prettier then the usual guys who usually pick this up."

"Oh, thank you."

"see-ya later."

"yep."

When Charon returned to the lair she could hear Splinter still trying to squeeze to truth out of the turtles when she went to knock on the dojo door she heard Mikey say "Hey guys I'm totally in the zone there's nothing that can break me right now." Splinter gave his youngest son a sly grin,  
"oh? really now, Charon if you please?" taking that as her cue the blind ravenette calmly walked in place the pizza on the table and calmly stood off the side not seeing Leo eyeing her the entire time, and boy he was upset with her for just leaving him hanging like that!

He briefly took his eyes off her when Splinter yelled "The 99 formaggio pizza." the turtles all held there breaths as Mikey stared at the cheesy pie in awe "It's not possible." as Donnie yelled that a 99 cheese pizza was culinary impossibility! while just Raph threatened to knock his younger brother's lights out if he said anything.

as Splinter rattled off the toppings that was the tipping point for Mikey he finally cracked and said that the foot attacked the shipping yard took hostages and met April O'Neil who snapped a photo of them but they took care of it! Charon heard Splinter gasp "Oh no, my worst fear has come to light." he said woefully as Mikey stole a slice of Pizza from the box.

"Don't worry Donnie already deleted the picture we're not in danger!"

"It's not us who is in danger! it is April! go find the girl!"

"But you said we couldn't go above-"

"forget what I said! go find the girl!?"

"Find the girl..." Mikey whimsically then saw everyone was looking at him "Oh you mean right now?" he said causing everyone to mentally face-palm as they left the room, as Charon was leaving she yelped as someone yanked her back into another room, her first though was it was Mikey with another pick up line before Leo spoke up surprising her a bit.

"what happened yesterday?" he demanded Charon was a little confused before remembering the turtles had called her yesterday she took out her phone as computerized voice alerted her to 15 missed calls and 20 messages. {Whoa..} "I'm sorry I had other things on mind." She heard Leo mumble"More like someone." under his breath causing her blanch "Okay Leo I gonna set you straight here!" she growled causing the blue masked turtle back off a bit.

"Whatever popped into your mind, drop it, I'm not that type of girl."

"Well what the shell am I supposed to think, when some texts **'She's busy'?** that you actually doing something other then Flix n' Chill?"

"Yes! because, That's exactly what I was doing! Why do you think I asked about the slasher?"

"...Why are you so intent in on finding the slasher?"

"Because it's my fault dammit!?"

there was clatter causing Leo and Charon to turn their heads to the door to see his brothers laying on the floor and a stunned Splinter standing in the doorways "Child, What do you mean by that?"the old rat said Charon sighed as she motioned for everyone to sit down, she stayed standing after a few minutes of silence Charon slowly looked up at them all her eyes slowly opened revealing a ghostly red glow.

"Whoa trippy are those contacts?" Mikey asked as Donnie scanned her eyes "no, they're not contacts Mikey." She said calmly Donatello nodded confirming those are her real eyes "What are ya like a vampire or something?" the blind girl shook her head "No but, I have been called a monster more times then I can count." Charon collecting her thoughts. with one final sigh she told her story.

 ** _(Where do I begin?_**

 ** _I all started in Ikebukuro Japan when my mother's deceased parents were given a Japanese sword by an old friend of the family, my grandmother somehow came into possession of this blade or "Saika" as my mother called it slowly started affecting my grandmother's free will it would take over her mind begging her to slash and make more "children" for Saika to control over._**

 ** _Eventually my grandparents were killed, leaving my mother and Saika alone mother was very thankful for their deaths, because if my grandparents hadn't died, I wouldn't be telling you this story right now, Mother scared and traumatized by what had happened decided to locked away her emotions slowly gaining complete control both mentally and physically over the demonic blade._**

 ** _Years past and eventually she met my father and they had me, it was a pretty okay life! though I can't say I remember much, when I was eight there was a car accident, my parents died on impact._**

 ** _I just remember waking upside down and my mother's arm hanging lifelessly in front of me; when suddenly this sword slowly slid out of her arm like from inside of her body, dropped onto the roof of the car, without thinking I grabbed and became it's new wielder, much like my mother I also am able to control Saika and keeping her in check._**

 ** _And that how the story gets to here..._**

 ** _two after the accident this unstable woman wearing a pink sundress with bandages covering her neck and arms showed up at the orphanage, claiming I stole saika from her! next thing I know the whole block is trying to attack me!_**

 ** _so, I ran until I came across this weird tunnel weighing my options I took my chances and went through it. but, I didn't come out of it unscathed, I remember my eyes burning from all the intense light and eventually fading into one solid color... black._**

 ** _Eight years later I'm living on the streets throwing away my name and my old life trying to survive, that was until She happened...  
There was this guy never got his name but, I saved him from being crushed by get this a piano on a wire, he's so thankful that buys me dinner and guess his stalker saw us causing her target me. she waited until he left and cornered me in an alley tried to stab me with a box cutter, she got me too that's how I got the scar on my eye... but, I got her worse. _**

**_I only meant to scare her away but, she tried to stab me this time aiming for my chest, on reflex i went to block or disarm her. but, ...I accidentally called out for saika and slashed the girl across face, and realized I've restarted the cycle. whoever that girl was is gone now, and is out there causing havoc looking for guy she fell in love with will stop a nothing until she finds him... and he knows it.  
} _**

"And that's it that's my story."

Charon sadly sighed it's all distant to her now as her red eyes stared blankly into space as the turtles the turtles stared in awe at her before Raph somewhat excited asked "S-so you can make blades come out of your hands like wolverine." he sounded like a kid on Christmas, the blind teen awkwardly nodded "I guess you could look at it that way...minus the metal bones and healing factor" she said unsure,

when suddenly a trashcan lid came flying at her! it stopped just inches from her face, as a huge claw like blades protruding from her hand had caught it before it hit her, they dropped the lid and retracted back into her body "Whoa! Sick dude!?"

Mikey cheered as Splinter silently nodded before turning his attention back to Donatello's computer when it alerted them that April O'Neil was home and looking for them while at the same time Charon's phone rang voice mail telling her that Dusty and Casey found their stake-out address.  
"I guess Mrs, Tatopolis, can wait a little while, it not the end of the world.


End file.
